The Great World War
The Great World War, was a 10 year war that greatly affected entire nations across the globe. There are no newspapers or photos depicting the war on the 9 website or the film, but there's a newspaper showing that the war is over which can be seen in the Scientist's journal on the website and the Library where 3 and 4 scroll the pages on their scrapbook. Possible History In the prequel story it didn't mention a reason why there was a Great World War that started it only mentioned how the war affected the other countries, but a possible history that the war started because of other nations recommend to unite and join their economies, societies, and governments with the Chancellor's after hearing that their economy was a superpower and living with great wealth and prosperity, but the Chancellor refuses provoking international tensions that escalates for a war to be declared which is eventually underway. They plan to finally deduce the Chancellor to unite their governments. Before the war, the Chancellor knew his nation is the center of the battlefield and mustn't set defenses across his Nation to prepare for war. The Great World War was underway and the Chancellor's Nation sits in the cross hairs, it took great military efforts to protect his nation and 10 years later the other nations have surrendered and finally confirms that the war is over, the Chancellor's Nation towers over the globe gloriously celebrating and rallying that peace is restored again, while the other nations left bankrupt with their cities in ruins and their natural resources depleted. The Chancellor saw how the world was scared after the war and soon declared that peace will be restored through Science and so the Scientist's research is now the forefront of the movement, unknown to him that he, sooner or later, will realized that it was only gonna be used for another great conflict, only this time it will put an end to humanity. Results of the War The results of the Great World War ending causes many nations' governments to be bankrupt leaving their cities in ruins, left with no resources to rebuild. This triggers millions of their people to be impoverished following mass civil unrest, leaving their citizens in disarray for months. As a result, many of the world leaders has to cut its military budget in order to rebuild their ruined homeland, allowing them to be very vulnerable for the Chancellor's invasion in the New War. On the other hand, the Chancellor's nation is probably the only country celebrating in joy as they become known as a superpower. Their economy has prospered, and the Chancellor is referred to as the Glorious Leader. With the rich resources, he uses it for the Fabrication Machine to construct an army that are capable of conquering nations very quickly, as he reignites the war. Only this time, it will be his own downfall. Trivia *This was probably one of the reasons why the Chancellor declared unprovoked war, because the other nations were still struggling and very vulnerable and able to conquer them quickly. This too, was the reason why the War Machines quickly wipe out humanity. *The Great World War probably got its name by combining the two names that refers to the first world war in the early 1900s, which was either called The Great War or World War I. *After The Great World War it seems to represent The Great Depression because nearly all of the nations' financial resources collapsed after the war and causing millions of the other nations' citizens to live in poverty. *The war seems to have to have spread across the world on other continents since the Chancellor attacked nations there also. *The war also seems to be a combination of World War I (trenches, newspapers, photographs of the battles) and World War II (the Chancellor, the method of killing civilians the machines use). Category:Events